


Ensemble dans la mort

by MimiKitsune



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: false death
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiKitsune/pseuds/MimiKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[OS] La chute de Reichenbach :: J'avais juste envie d'une autre alternative pour John. Johnlock (ceci n'est PAS une deathfic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ensemble dans la mort

**Author's Note:**

> Je sais que ce sujet a été traité dans de très nombreuses fictions, mais je me devais d'écrire ma version.

Cela ne se pouvait pas.

C'était impossible, tout simplement.

Des hommes et des femmes s'attroupaient autour de la masse qui gisaient au sol. Je me frayais un passage tant bien que mal à travers les corps et les bras qui glissèrent sur moi, m'agrippaient… pourtant, rien ne pouvait m'arrêter.

Je devais voir… je devais LE voir.

J'émergeais enfin et ne put que constater ce que j'avais sous les yeux, ce que mon esprit refusait de croire. C'était inévitable ! Une chute de cette hauteur ne pouvait présager qu'une seule issue.

Je me baissais pour prendre son poignet.

C'était Sherlock après tout. L'homme était capable de faire des miracles !

Le verdict tomba. Aucun pouls.

Des mains tentèrent de me tirer en arrière avec des mots de consolation, mais je les écartais avec rage. Non, Sherlock ne pouvait pas mourir. Pas comme ça. Je l'ai déjà vu tricher avec la mort, dans des parties qu'il me préservait à l'écart.

Je me sentais attraper de toute part pour m'écarter de lui.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ne me laissaient-ils pas rester avec lui ?

Dans un geste désespéré, je sortis mon arme et me relevait, balayant la foule autour de moi. Je ne visais personne en particulier, je ne voulais de mal à qui que ce soit.

J'avais mal… si mal que j'avais peine à déglutir et je sentais la fraicheur d'une brise sur mes larmes qui trahissaient mon désespoir.

— Laissez-moi tranquille ! C'est MON ami qui est là et je suis SON médecin alors écartez-vous où je ne réponds plus de rien !

La foule garda ses distances. Bizarrement, aucun cri, aucun affolement face à mon comportement et à l'arme que je brandissais sous leur nez.

Quelque chose clochait.

Réfléchis, John ! Que ferait Sherlock à ta place ?

Je posais un genou à terre aux côtés de mon ami. Je le fixais un moment, pourtant, il ne bougeait plus, ne respirait plus.

La mort lui allait si mal, cette immobilité morbide. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

Je tendis mon bras libre pour reprendre son pouls, non pas à son poignet, mais directement à son cou.

Boum… Boum… Boum…

C'était lent. C'était régulier. Mais je sentais un pouls.

La tristesse et l'accablement qui rongeaient mes entrailles disparus en un instant et c'était un tout autre sentiment qui prit sa place.

Je braquais mon arme contre sa poitrine.

— Arrête cette comédie, elle n'a rien de drôle !

Les yeux ouverts dans cette éternelle fixation – morts et vides – se mirent à se mouvoir comme par magie. Ils me foudroyèrent d'un regard dur et sombre, comme si son retour à la vie l'avait rendu fou, sans âme.

Il ne se releva pas pour autant, comme si la mort était toujours accrochée à lui.

— John, c'est pour te sauver que je dois mourir.

— Alors tu es un idiot si tu pensais pouvoir me berner.

Le sourire que je vis sur le détective était furtif, mais empli de fierté.

— Pourtant, les hommes de Moriarty y croiront, sauf si tu capotes ma couverture et là, on est tous morts : Mme Hudson, Lestrade, toi et moi.

Je lui souris, comprenant la menace qui pesait sur nous.

Tout dépendait de moi à présent.

Je déplaçais le canon de mon arme vers moi sous les yeux étonnés de mon cher colocataire. Il ne pensait sûrement pas à cette réaction de ma part. J'étais mauvais comédien ce qui me laissait peu d'options.

Que deviendrais-je si Sherlock disparaissait de ma vie ?

Je m'imaginais seul sur mon fauteuil, prostré. Ma dépression qui me rongerait jour après jour. Ma claudication qui reviendrait et cette fois pour de bon. Mes visites sur sa tombe sur laquelle je viderais toute ma conscience sur la plaque de marbre où figurerait à jamais son nom. Ma dépendance à la boisson qui détruirait ma santé. Mes séances chez la psychiatre pour tenter en vain de me faire immerger des abîmes qui m'aspireraient toujours plus profondément… je n'osais imaginer la suite.

Que ne ferais-je pas pour lui ?

Le coup de feu partit. L'écho résonnait dans cet encaissement d'immeubles et s'entendait au loin.

Je m'effondrais sur le corps de Sherlock, mon regard empli de larmes accrochait le sien avant que celui-ci reprenne sa position initiale, comme si sa résurrection n'était que le fruit de mon imagination. Je sentis le sang couler sur ma tempe alors que mes yeux se fermaient inexorablement.

Mais ce sang n'était pas à moi. Quelqu'un me l'aspergeait consciencieusement. Une odeur de chloroforme se faufilait à l'intérieur de mes narines.

Je murmurais un seul mot : « Ensemble » puis ce fut le noir complet.

...

Quand je repris conscience, je me trouvais dans un avion.

— Alors John, bien dormi ?

— Où sommes-nous ?

— Quelque part entre la France et l'Allemagne.

— Ah.

— As-tu bien conscience de ce que tu as fait ? Pour le monde entier, tu es mort !

— Toi aussi !

Un silence planait.

— J'avais tout préparé dans le moindre détail avec Mycroft. Ma chute. Le grand matelas pneumatique qui m'a réceptionné. Tous les gens présents. La balle placée sous mon aisselle qui te faisait croire à ma mort, car tu étais le seul pouvant attester de la véracité des faits. Heureusement, les tireurs ont quand même cru à notre mort. Bon sang ! Tu aurais pu mener une vie normale, John ! Alors, pourquoi ?

— Parce que ta mort m'aurait tué.

L'incrédulité et l'étonnement de Sherlock étaient plaisants à voir.

— Sherlock, je suis prêt à tous les sacrifices tant que je suis présent à tes côtés. Ne me laisse jamais sur la touche ! Je n'ai pas ton génie, je suis maladroit, je joue mal la comédie, mais sans toi, ma vie ne vaudrait rien. Alors, je t'en prie, laisse-moi t'aider ! Apprends-moi à être ton meilleur coéquipier.

— Cela peut durer des années, ça sera très dangereux. Nous serons toujours en mouvements, aucun répit. Nous ne rentrerons peut-être jamais. Il est fort probable que nous mourrions…

— Je n'ai aucune attache à part toi. J'ai accepté toutes les conditions le jour où l'on s'est rencontré.

— Oh, John ! Je ne te mérite pas.

Sherlock se mit à rire.

— Au moins, ça confirmera les rumeurs.

— De quoi tu parles ?

— Tu t'es suicidé pour me rejoindre dans la mort devant témoins… ça va jaser pendant longtemps !

Comprenant ce qu'il venait de dire, j'écarquillais les yeux d'affolement et je rougis plus que de raison.

Finalement, peut-être qu'il vaudrait mieux ne jamais rentrer où je mourrai réellement de honte.

FIN


End file.
